


The Shield

by Swordy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Chill XV, Gladnis, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Spoilers for Main Game, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordy/pseuds/Swordy
Summary: The night before they return to Insomnia to take on Ardyn, Noctis wants to ask Gladio something important.





	The Shield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sauronix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauronix/gifts).



> This is for Sauronix, head of the Gladio Defence League for.... reasons. I hope you enjoy it my lovely! <3 It came about after all those gameplay recordings where Gladio runs to Ignis rather than Noct.
> 
> Comments and kudos are gratefully received. Please come visit me over on tumblr @hellomynameisswordy

“Gladio.”

He'd heard the footsteps approaching as he gazes off into the darkness, trying to imagine what's out there. Someone else who can't sleep. Noct, it turns out. Not a fuckin’ surprise, since he's basically just announced that tomorrow he'll be marching to his death.

“You okay?” Noct says, like Gladio's the one who's living his last day.

“Mm,” he replies, which is a piss-poor answer he knows, but his brain appears to be stuck for anything better to say. Noct comes to stand beside him, his eyes also fixed on the invisible horizon. Silence presides for several long moments. In the distance there is growling, which grows louder and more frenzied, then stops abruptly. Daemons and monsters, all vying for dominance in the dark.

As disconcerting as it can be to have creatures fighting to the death close to where you're trying to sleep, Gladio tells himself that every battle that ends victorious for one and results in the death of another means one less monster in the world. It’s survival of the fittest - where the top prize for not dying is becoming the target of hunters like himself. The wardings on the haven glow brightly in the inky blackness, a comforting presence in this shit-fest of a world.

“Prompto and Ignis are sleeping,” Noct comments, somewhat unnecessarily. He checks behind him before sitting down, inviting Gladio to join him, which he does. “I'm glad, because I have something I need to talk to you about.”

Gladio nods, still marvelling at what ten years has done to Noct. Gone is the sometimes sullen young man, replaced by a man who has fire in his eyes at the prospect of saving the world.

“What is it?”

“Your role as my shield,” Noct says. “As of this moment you're released from your duties.”

It takes a moment for the words to sink in. A released shield usually means disgrace - treason or another equally heinous crime - or simply just inadequacy, which is equally as terrible. He knows he's staring, but what the hell else is he supposed to do when that bombshell’s just been dropped at his feet?

“ _Released_? Why in the hell would you do that?” He shakes his head in disbelief, fists clenching and unclenching at his side in wounded anger. “We’re just about to go back to the Crown City which is _overrun_ with daemons and you're tellin’ me _not_ to be your shield? Did the crystal freeze your brain or somethin’? I'm the _king's sworn shield_ ; the whole reason for my _existence_ is to protect you.”

Noct’s expression remains impassive throughout this tirade. Eventually, he glances around to check that they're still not about to be disturbed. When there's no movement from the tent over the other side of the camp ground, he says in a low voice, “I know you don't like it, Gladio but as you pointed out, I _am_ king, so my decision is final.”

Gladio studies him for a long moment, more aware than ever that ten years inside the crystal has changed more than just Noct’s physical appearance. He shakes his head and sighs wearily.

“Fuck, Noct. You realise what a big thing this is? For a shield to be relieved of his duty.” He shakes his head again. “Thank fuck my old man isn't alive to see this.”

“Gladio…”

“Is this because of Gralea?” Gladio asks suddenly. “I know I failed you, Noct. The crystal took you and that's on me, but-”

“ _Gladio_.” He realises belatedly that Noct’s hand is on his arm. “This isn't about Gralea. You've _never_ failed me. Everything you've done for me is more than I could ever repay. You kept me moving forward, when I wanted nothing more than to stop and pretend none of it was happening. On the train-”

“On the train, I overstepped my bounds-”

“No, Gladio, you _didn't_. You did what had to be done. Luna was gone, Ignis was seriously injured. You were holding it together for all of us, on the back of losing your father.” Noct’s eyes are soft and apologetic.

“The crystal showed me everything, Gladio. I know that despite what Ignis told me, he didn't lose his sight accidentally. He’d read all the legends about the ring and he knew he was almost certainly committing suicide by putting it on. At best, he knew the ring would take _something_ from him, even if it spared his life, but he did it anyway to protect me. And you knew what he'd done,” Noct continues, “but he swore you to silence.”

“He wanted you to put on the ring when you were ready,” Gladio confirms, the admission strangely cathartic, even after all these years, “not out of a misplaced sense of guilt over him and what he did. And I _am_ sorry about going off at you on the train; I was frustrated and angry - with you for not seein' what was wrong, and with Iggy for putting so little value on his life.”

“I wish I'd known,” Noct agrees. “But it’s why I need to release you now, because if you remain as my shield then you can't follow my wishes.”

“Which are?”

Noct studies him, evidently waiting to hear how his next words will be received.

“I want you to protect Ignis.”

On instinct, his eyes flick to the tent where the man in question is sleeping. Another man, aside from Noct, whom he would willingly give his life for. When he looks back at Noct, he's also studying the tent.

“You know I will. And Prompto. We all look out for each other, just like we always have—”

“No,” Noct interrupts abruptly. “I know you'll do that, but I also know that as shield, when things are getting really hairy, you'll be straight to my side and I don't want that.”

Noct is looking straight at him now and his eyes betray the stoicism of the rest of his expression.

“ _Please_ , Gladio. I need you to do this-”

“But Noct-”

“ _Gladio_.” Noct’s voice is firm, but not angry. “I know what my fate is. Like I said, the crystal showed me everything and I was telling the truth when I said I'm good with that. I _am_. But I need to know that you'll all be okay without me.”

Gladio swallows down the lump in his throat. Noct is still a young man - they all are - and he should have his whole life ahead of him. Instead, he's faced with an unbearable role to play, which the entire world is counting on him to do.

“I'll treasure these last few days I've been able to spend with you guys at Hammerhead. They allowed me to reconnect with you all.” Noct looks over suddenly. “Allowed me to see what had changed. You and Ignis…”

Noct knows. Gladio ignores his now hammering heart as he meets the king’s gaze.

“I… I can explain,” he begins before Noct holds up a hand to silence him. He wonders how badly Ignis will take it when he finds out that Noct knows.

“Why didn't you tell me?”

He contemplates the question for a moment, hating the conversation that must inevitably follow.

“We discussed it and figured it might... complicate things.” It sounds lame, even to his own ears.

“You both deserve happiness, Gladio. Why would you think that I'd object because you've found it with each other?”

“I dunno. Old habits die hard I guess.” He stops but Noct is still looking at him so he's little choice but to continue. What does it matter anyway. “Back in Insomnia, there was something between us, but we never allowed it to go anywhere. We both had our duties and it had been made pretty clear to everyone in service to the crown that fraternisin’ with other Crownsguard wouldn't be tolerated.”

“I wouldn't have cared,” Noct says, sounding frustrated. “You’re entitled to a life outside of your work.”

He shrugs. “Duty came first, for both of us.”

“And now?” Noct asks.

“It still does,” he responds quickly, not wanting Noct to think that either of them would neglect the roles that have defined them both. “But now…” He looks upward into the inky blackness, while he considers the question. It's clear they've done Noct a disservice by keeping this from him, so honesty is the least he deserves. “Now... Iggy's everything.”

Noct smiles, although his eyes still hold that unwavering intensity. “Which is why you have to protect him.”

Involuntarily, he makes a frustrated noise in his throat. What Noct’s asking goes against everything he's ever stood for as shield. Yet, there's another part of him rejoicing at being unshackled so that he can stand beside the man he loves.

“Ignis won't like it,” Gladio says, knowing he has to at least try to get Noct to change his mind.

“So don't tell him. He won't hear it from me.”

He tries a different tack. “He can take care of himself, you know.”

“I know.” Noct’s smile is fond. “If Talcott hadn't told me that Ignis had never got his sight back, I would have assumed he'd regained _some_ vision, the way he moves.”

“He worked really hard while you were gone,” Gladio replies. Since they're being honest, he figures it's time to get something off his chest, no matter how painful it is to lance this particular wound. “I hurt him badly when the crystal first took you.”

Noct frowns. “How so?”

His hand draws idle patterns in the loose dirt beside him. He doesn't have many regrets in his life, but this certainly ranks as one of them.

“When you disappeared, Ignis knew that you’d return one day and he made it his mission to be ready. His goal was to be able to hunt like the rest of us.” He falters here because he ain't proud of how he behaved back then. “We fought about it a lot. In my view, there was plenty he could be doing to help that didn't involve puttin’ himself in physical danger, but Iggy bein’ Iggy, he just did that stuff as well.”

Noct makes a noise - a huff of almost amusement - like because he knows Ignis, this information surprises him not one iota.

“At that point I laid it out to him - I loved him and because of that I couldn't support his desire to hunt, because he was just gonna get himself killed.” He studies the ground, not wanting to see Noct’s disappointment. “I gave him an ultimatum and he didn’t choose me.”

“What happened?”

“We spent a few years apart. I moved out to Meldacio while he stayed in Lestallum, because it was too hard to be around him. Then there was a hunt. I didn't know he was there until he saved my life.”

Vividly, he can still recall regaining consciousness to find the most beautiful face he'd ever seen filling his vision, even though that face looked pretty damned pissed with him. In all the years he’d known Ignis, the other man had never been prone to overt displays of emotion, but _holy shit_ , he'd made up for it that night.

“After he’d finished tearing me a new one, I begged him to forgive me. I can admit when I'm wrong, and I was definitely wrong about him getting back out there because he was as good as he ever was. I know I was being selfish wanting to keep him away from danger and I was ignoring everything _he_ wanted. He said nothing while I talked and when I’d finished he walked out. I thought I’d never see him again.”

Those two days stuck in bed were _hell_. No one would tell him if Ignis had left town or not, and he was too badly hurt to go look for himself. Then, just as he was at the point of dragging himself out there anyway, mercifully, Ignis had reappeared.

“He did come back though. He said over the years he’d come to realise that as much as he’d objected to my stance, he could see I was only acting out of love. He also realised that seeing me nearly die gave him a new perspective about why I hadn’t wanted him out there. He said we'd wasted too many years; he forgave me.”

It’s funny how the relief is still palpable, even several years later.

“I returned to Lestallum with him and we decided to give our relationship a try. It’s been... well, it’s been the best thing that’s happened to me in a long, long time.”

Noct's expression is warm. “You gonna marry him?”

He laughs. “Maybe. I figured if we survived this, I’d ask him.”

Noct gets that really intense gaze again. “You’re gonna survive, Gladio.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

It feels like a shitty conversation to be having when Noct has already made clear that his fate is to die tomorrow. Still, the odds probably ain't so great for any of them once they’re inside Insomnia's walls.

“I’d like to have your confidence,” he says eventually.

Noct nods thoughtfully, like he’s considering something. Then he says, “In the crystal, Bahamut showed me several branches of fate. None of them are a certainty, but all are possible. Some glowed brighter than others, indicating their likelihood. Aside from the outcome we’re hoping for, there was another one that glowed pretty bright.”

“What happened?”

“We defeated Ardyn... but Ignis...”

Gladio sighs out the breath he was holding. The meal Iggy cooked earlier was excellent, but now it sits heavy on his stomach. They all know it’s a possibility that they could die tomorrow - hell, he and Iggy knew that from the day they made their Crownsguard vows - but the thought of him outliving both Noct and Ignis is too much. He’s a _shield_ , for fuck's sake. It’s not supposed to happen.

“After that,” Noct continues, his voice subdued. “You got Prompto out of Insomnia, but you sacrificed yourself to do it. At the time I didn’t understand; you could have both made it out, but it was like you’d just given up. Obviously, it all makes sense now.”

Gladio's not sure he can breathe anymore, let alone speak. He nods mutely, making eye contact only when Noct ducks his head to do so.

“Which is why I need you to be Ignis's shield tomorrow; make sure we get the fate where you _all_ make it out.”

He offers Noct a watery smile. “I don’t suppose there was a branch where you survived too?”

Noct laughs, having apparently sensed that he’s finally going to get his own way. “I’m afraid not.”

They study each other closely for a moment, both smiling despite everything. Noct turns to look into the darkness.

“We had some good times out there, didn’t we?”

“We did,” Gladio confirms. “Remember when you caught the Liege of the Lake?”

“How could I forget?” Noct says, grinning. “Was Iggy really pissed that we threw it back and he didn’t get to cook it?”

“Nah. He was just messin' with ya.”

“You make a good couple. You complement each other.”

Gladio goes to respond but is blindsided by a yawn. Beside him, Noct is getting to his feet, brushing the dust off his trousers, although he doesn’t look the least bit tired. It’s a weird role reversal.

“Well, I think that’s our cue to get to bed,” Noct says. “You go on. I’ll be in shortly.”

Gladio stands, feeling simultaneously young and old. His back's been giving him hell for a couple of weeks, yet when he looks at Noct, there are lifetimes in the other man's eyes that he knows he'll never see, nor could begin to imagine. They look at each other in the firelight, and he’s hit by an overwhelming feeling that things will be okay. He didn’t know he’d needed this conversation until they had it, and Noct's blessing of his relationship with Iggy... well, it means a _lot_. The hug that follows is a fait accompli. He grabs a fistful of Noct's jacket and holds him tight.

They stay that way for the longest time, Gladio swallowing hard against the lump in his throat. Back slaps follow and they pull apart. He doesn’t trust his voice to say anything, so he nods, then turns and heads to the tent, leaving Noct to the darkness and his thoughts.

Carefully, he creeps into the tent. Prompto has taken the far wall, his nose almost touching the canvas. There’s a space for Noct beside him, the empty sleeping bag laid out in readiness, just like the old days. On the other side of the central pole, his own bag waits, running parallel to where Iggy is laying on his side. He moves quietly, sitting down on his bedroll beside the sleeping man. Ignis stirs, his eyebrows twitching into a frown. The lamplight casts his profile into sharp relief, lips parted slightly as he breathes.

He understands why Ignis favours the visor, but he prefers to see this beautiful face just like it is now, unfettered by accessories that minimise the stares. Unable to resist, he reaches out and lays his hand gently on that scarred cheek. After a moment, he eases himself down, but before he can reluctantly pull his hand away Ignis reaches up to catch his wrist, pulling it toward to his lips for a kiss before settling it against his chest. Gladio leaves his hand there, soothed by the motion of Iggy's steady breathing.

“Noct knows,” Ignis says, his voice barely more than a whisper. “He spoke to me before.”

Across the tent, Prompto sighs and resettles himself. When he’s sure they’re not going to be disturbed, Gladio pulls Ignis against his chest so that their bodies are pressed together. Their fingers entwine.

“I know he does,” he replies, his lips brushing against Iggy's ear. “I was just talking to him. He’s happy for us.”

“I hate that we're going to lose him,” Ignis says after a pause.

“Me too.”

Ignis inhales. “We need to survive. He wants us to help rebuild.”

He squeezes Ignis's hand, thinking of Noct and that branch of fate that absolutely mustn’t come true. Tomorrow he will be Ignis's shield with the blessing of their king. He can’t save Noct, but he _can_ save Ignis, and Prompto too, fulfilling Noct's last request for them all to live to see the dawn break. For his relationship with Iggy to have a future.

“We'll survive,” he replies, his voice resolute despite the lack of volume. “And we'll rebuild.”

 

**End**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
